Falling In Love Once More
by Tropicalnight
Summary: Anissina creates Polish-Me-Up-Cutely-Kun, which turns Yuuri into a child. Wolfram finds her eerily similar to Yuuri, and ends up falling asleep next to her. Wolfram's troops endlessly tease Wolfram about his relationship with Yuuri, and teenage Yuuri steals a kiss from Wolfram. Wolfram feels himself falling in love with Yuuri all over again.


_Authors' Note: This is just a filler, that i thought that fans might enjoy, since the next chapter is going to take a while. I thought this might give me inspiration on what to write next. This is an absolutely delightful chapter with so little worries, just to be refreshing._

 _This is what people might consider an OVA, as said in anime. It completely focuses on Yuuri and Wolfram's relationship. While it might not be mentioned in the original fanfic, it still strengths their bond. It's also SWEET!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh!_

 _I only own this story/idea. I also own all OC._

 _This is for entertainment purposes only. And to satisfy my heart with the lovely-ness that's this couple._

 _This will feature fluff, as well as brief kisses. Nothing inappropriate, this couple's too pure for that._

 _No particular major spoilers. No minor either._

 _This has nothing to do with_ _ **Perform In A Play With Your Fiance.**_ _This is merely a filler. But still, it's in the same setting and Yuuri and Wolfram still share their romantic relationship. So there may be some mention of previous chapters, but not future. And so, in future chapters, there will be no recollection of the contents of this chapter ever happening._ (Does this make sense? I hope so.)

 _ **The greatest gift that you can give to others is the gift of unconditional love and acceptance.**_

 _-_ _Brian Tracy_

.

Your Majesty! Where are you?" cried out Anissina, running through the castle, looking for His Majesty.

She wonders if she might've frightened him away. His Majesty is pretty delicate, so if she wanted to use him for her experiments, she must use bait against him. Like, Wolfram perhaps. Or maybe a baseball or something of the sort. Blackmailing him is also an option. She has to ask The Great Sage next time. Maybe he has some sort of secret or some embarrassing photos. Some might call her daring or reckless, since His Majesty is indeed the Maoh. But that didn't matter to Anissina. No matter who it was, if she wanted them, she would get them. No matter who it was.

Deciding to use another method, Anissina sighed before heading back to her lab, to make the necessary preparations.

Unknown to her, Yuuri was hiding behind a wide pillar, and immediately relaxed when he heard her fading footsteps. His shoulders slumped downwards. Anissina could be really scary. He shivered when he remembered what happened.

 _A couple of minutes ago._

Yuuri sighed as he walked through the castle, Anissina ahead of him. She had caught him saying that he would be a great guinea pig for her experiment.

As they entered her gigantic lab, Yuuri suppressed a shiver. Many vials and ampules filled with strangely colored chemicals, filling the room with a weird smell. Some of them were labeled 'Only for wild animals' or the occasional 'Not for demon use.'

Anissina led him to an empty table, with only one vial as its occupant. It was pretty wide and filled with a bubbling thick green liquid that seemed to scream DANGER. Yuuri gulped nervously, sweat dropping down his forehead. "A-Anissina, is this really safe?" he asked nervously. However Anissina just smiled widely.

"Of course, Your Majesty. I never make anything remotely dangerous." She said, the smile still plastered on his face. She gestured to the wide vial,"This is my latest invention, Polish-Me-Up-Cutely-Kun. This raises the level of cuteness to its limit, possibly achieving a higher level depending on your Maryoku. That's why i picked Your Majesty to help me out; since Your Majesty has a great amount of it."

 _In this case, it doesn't really help me. If my Maryoku got me in this situation, i don't want it anymore!_ He thought whining, feeling quite desperate to get out of this situation.

"Well Your Majesty," Anissina's smile was pretty mischievous, like a wolf that can't wait to get its arms on its prey, "Shall we give it a try?" Yuuri backed away instinctively in fear, trembling slightly. Luck happened to be on his side today, because suddenly, an alarm sounded in her lab, meaning a malfunction in one of her inventions. She immediately looked around to see a boiling and overflowing pot, which was releasing a red metal smelling substance, and making Yuuri cringe. He wished it was anything but blood. While she was distracted with the pot, he slowly walked towards the exit, making as little sound as possible. As soon as he made it out of the lab, he quickly ran, escaping the clutches of the Poison Woman.

.

Yuuri was walking near Wolfram's training grounds, hoping to spot him training his soldiers as he did daily. He could faintly hear the clinking sounds of swords clashing and his fiance's yelling, and the faint sound of the river a few kilometers away. As he got closer to the training grounds, blond hair waving in the distance entered his vision, and he knew it was Wolfram's.

Wolfram's emerald eyes contained slight fury and irritation, and a scowl was set on his face. Training soldiers must be hard work, he wondered as he sat on the grass-covered ground, the sunshine blinding him slightly, but overall comfortable. Shin Makoku usually had pretty good weather. Today was a day like that.

"Improve your posture! Keep a firm grip on your sword. If you lose that in a fight, it's all over!" Wolfram said loudly, pointing out their mistakes in battle. "Yes!" they chorused loudly. Yuuri could see in their eyes how much their respected Wolfram.

"Lord von Bielefelt is a little strict," said one of the new soldiers. "Just a bit. But he's a good teacher," commented his senior. "Oi! You two there, What are you mumbling about?" scolded Wolfram, pointing at them. They both blushed and kept their gazes on the ground,"Yes! We're sorry!" they said simultaneously

"Oh?" mumbled one of the soldiers and Wolfram turned to face him,"What? Do you have a complaint?"

"N-No, It's just that ... Isn't that His Majesty Yuuri sitting up there?" he said, causing a number of soldiers to stop talking immediately and straighten up. He pointed at towards the area near the river and he was right. Yuuri was indeed sitting near the river, his black features clear. "Oi!" Wolfram called out,"What are you doing, wimp?" a few soldiers chuckled at Wolfram's demeaning of the _King_. Yuuri stood up and quickly walked towards Wolfram,"Don't call me a wimp!" he said, "Anyway, Anissina caught me." Wolfram noticed Yuuri's shuddering,"I barely managed to escape that Poison Woman's clutches. It was so terrifying!"

"You're just a wimp." Wolfram brushed off. "Are you kidding me?! Gunter, even Gwendal fear that woman! She's the devil!" Yuuri paused,"Ah! How come she's never asked you to be a test subject?" he inquired curiously but also in envy.

"Oh, a long time ago, she tried to force me to be a test subject so i burned her laboratory. She's never asked me to be a test subject since," he explained smugly.

"You bastard..." Yuuri grinned.

"If i'm a bastard, then you're a wimp," he teased while also grinning himself.

"Don't call me a wimp!"

"i'll stop calling you a wimp when you stop being one!"

The soldiers glanced at each other and grinned. "I feel like we're intruding on a private moment," one soldier muttered while the other chuckled.

"I heard that." Wolfram hissed but the sides of his lips were slightly upturned. The two soldiers blushed before looking at each other again and laughing. The others broke down in laughter while the prince and king were staring at them in oblivion, confused. It was just too funny. And also a little ironic. Their proud, strict Lord was now helplessly in love with the Maoh, both of them bickering like a married couple.

Their laughter was interrupted by the sound of the bell that rang through out the entire castle,"Doesn't that mean that Conrad and the rest are calling us?" Yuuri questioned.

"That's weird. There weren't any meetings scheduled for today," said Wolfram, baffled.

"We should hurry. Something unexpected must've happened." Yuuri said, his tone suddenly serious. Wolfram nodded before turning back to his soldiers,"Keith, can i trust you to lead the rest of the training?"

"Of course Sir." replied a middle aged guy with unkempt, wild hair. Wolfram turned back to Yuuri, who nodded to him, before heading towards the castle.

"Lord von Bielefelt in love?" asked a soldier with a baffled expression. "He didn't use to even give love a thought. He really has grown." A middle aged soldier looked quite proud.

"I'm happy for him."

"I hope i can find someone like His Majesty Yuuri," one joked.

"I think i would prefer someone like Lord von Bielefelt."

"...Masochism?"

"No!"

.

A triple knock sounded on the cherry-colored door, and was soon opened by the blond prince and double black. They soon saw that only Conrart was present in the room. "Where's Lord Brother?" asked Wolfram before Yuuri could,"No idea. He's the one who called us here. Why is he late?" questioned Conrart.

Soon a thick voice chimed in,"I'm not the one who called you here," said Gwendal, his forehead wrinkled as always.

"Lord Brother!" Wolfram exclaimed,"Where were you? And what do you mean by that?"

"It seems you've taken it too far, no?" Gwendal said to the fifth occupant of the room. "I bet you had known that it was me all along," said the sweet voice of Anissina. Yuuri shivered as he laid eyes on here, trembling slightly,"An-Anissina," he gulped nervously,"W-What are y-you doing here?!"

"That's a bit rude, no?"

"That's enough!" barked Gwendal, a new wrinkle appearing,"You've taken it too far!" he thundered, leaving everyone surprised. Even Conrart was surprised by his fuming.

However, Anissina was unfazed by this, and smiled wickedly,"Oh, Would you rather be my test subject, Gwendal?" Gwendal shivered, his anger replaced by complete fear. He bowed a perfect 90 degree bow to Yuuri,"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. Good luck with the experiment." he said calmly.

"Oi! Are you abandoning me, Gwendal?!" exclaimed Yuuri. "Your Majesty. You must understand Gwendal's fears. It cannot be helped."

"Even you Conrad!"

"Stop being a wimp and just go through with it!" scolded Wolfram. "Why don't you then?!"

"I'm busy, with stuff."

"As the Maoh, i offically relieve you of your duties today!" Wolfram's eyes immediately caught on fire, and burned with fury,"You wimp! Try saying that again!"

"I-I'm sorry," There was no point in angering Wolfram and going through with Anissina's experiment. That was like double the torture. Yuuri sighed internally when he remembered he still had Gunter's lesson _. Today was turning out to be great_ , he thought sarcastically.

"Well, Your Majesty, Shall we do it?" inquired Anissina, the mischievous grin on her face once more. Yuuri sighed and hesitantly nodded, wishing for the best.

.

Yuuri narrowed his eyes at the wide vial, competing in an eye contest with it. "Your Majesty, I assure you, Polish-Me-Up-Cutely-Kun is completely safe." comforted Anissina, though it didn't make Yuuri feel better in the slightest.

Yuuri gave up, and held it within his grasp, and quickly drank it, swallowing the liquid.

The effect was immediate. He felt as though his entire body was on fire and cried in agony. The vial that was previously in his grasp was on the floor, shattered. "Your Majesty!" Anissina desperately called out, though Yuuri didn't hear her. His body was throbbing and itching. He could feel his knees give out and he sank to the floor. He barely noticed the arrival of Conrart. He seemed to be calling out to him, his face filled with worry.

Yuuri gave a final scream and felt his eye-lids closing. With a final scream of agony, he finally collapsed.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!"Conrart called out, shaking Yuuri's body multiple times. "This is a little unexpected," mumbled Anissina. "A little?"

Anissina just sighed and stayed quiet. This is _indeed_ weird. None of her previous inventions have had this kind of reaction. It's kind of bad luck. Which is pretty ironic since The Maoh is supposed to be a special being with tremendous luck. Yuuri is pretty much the opposite, which didn't mean much. It was kind of a myth that Maohs typically are loved by all elements, thus earning the blessing of all kinds of beings. Certainly, Wolfram's fire element didn't seem to worship him. It had come after him with the intention to hurt him.

"Wait a minute!" Conrart suddenly cried out, surprising Anissina,"What now!" she said, irritated. "Where's His Majesty?"

"Huh?"

"His Majesty!" he repeated,"Where is he? I am sensing the incredible amounts of Maryoku, however, there's no trace of His Majesty," Anissina looked at the spot where the Maoh had fallen. He had indeed disappearing, leaving his usual black uniform on the ground. It wasn't a while before Anissina noticed the moving creature under the outfit. "What's that?!" she cried out, freaked. "The Maryoku is coming from under there!" He then slowly tried to remove the black outfit from the ground, hearing soft squeaking. He then got curious, and quickly pulled it up.

What he saw was certainly an unexpected something. A young woman - more accurately, girl - with obisdian eyes and black hair pulled into two pigtails, hanging on the sides of her head, wearing a maid uniform her size. She tilted her head curiously as she stared at Conrart. "Where's Sho-chan? And Mama?" she asked in her high pitched yet soft voice. "This _is_ His Majesty, right?" questioned Anissina, and Conrart answered her,"Pretty sure,"

"Interesting. My invention was surprisingly successful." Anissina looked quite proud of herself. Conrart cleared his throat,"Anyway, can you find an antidote for this?"

"Easier said that done. Since my invention couldn't do exactly as i wanted, so it'll be hard picking the ingredients." she says thoughtfully,"I'll probably be done in about -" she slides her hand into her apron pocket and pulls out a clock-watch,"- 4 hours from now, i guess."

Conrart nodded before he redirected his attention to the 4 year old. 'She' tugged on his cuff, her eyes watering,"Ne, Where are Sho-chan and Mama?" She said, her eyes getting blurry and small tears hanging at the corners of 'her' obsidian eyes. Conrart supposed that even though His Majesty was 21, he now had the conscience of a 4 year old. He surmised that 'Sho-chan' and 'Mama' that Yuuri had mentioned were Shouri, Yuuri's older brother, and Jennifer, Yuuri's Mom.

"Sho-chan is - working," he bluntly lied, smiling the smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Sho-chan is? I was just with him a couple of minutes ago," the child looked around, worry evident in 'his' eyes.

"Well, Sho-chan is busy, so we wouldn't want to bother him, would we now?"

"Umph! You're right, -" Yuuri trailed off, and Conrart supposed this is when he should say his name,"Conrad."

"Then Con-chan!"Child-Yuuri happily exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air,"C-Con-chan?!" Anissina burst out laughing at the mention of the hero of the war being called 'Con-chan,' even if it was the doing of a 4 year old. "C-Con-chan he said!" Anissina said while laughing, while Conrart just blushed, looking uncomfortable. Yuuri seemed to have noticed,"I can't call you Con-chan?" Yuuri looked worried and seemed to be about to cry.

"N-No!" Conrart stuttered,"You can, i guess." It wasn't _too_ bad that he had to be called Con-chan. It was only for 4 hours. "Yay!" Yuuri almost sounded like a happy drunk,"Con-chan! Con-chan!" he recited repeatedly. Conrart sighed. _Oh well. I guess i'll just sit back and watch where this'll go._

"Anyway, we should probably -" Conrart's words died on his lips when he looked at the spot where Yuuri had been and noticed that he was gone,"Your Majesty?!" he looked back at Anissina, who was working on the antidote,"Where's His Majesty?" he questioned her, but all he got was a,"I don't know, probably playing outside or something. Children can't stay still." she said.

Conrart immediately ran outside looking for Yuuri.

.

Wolfram pranced the halls where Yuuri was walking earlier, greeting the occasional guards and maids (Wolfram noted that, a lot of maids were gossips, and hearing about how the maids spread rumors that Wolfram and Yuuri were becoming _really_ intimate, something that Wolfram deeply blushed when hearing.)

Wolfram was worried. Yuuri was taken to Anissina's lab and still hadn't returned. Of course, while Anissina's experiments caused a lot of trouble, they were never dangerous. But Wolfram had a bad feeling about this. What if Yuuri got into trouble and got seriously injured? He certainly did have bad luck.

It was two months ago when Yuuri confessed his feelings to Wolfram. Wolfram blushed thinking about it. Wolfram had been a bit spectical about Yuuri's feelings. You can't blame him. Yuuri was practically avoiding his feelings the last couple of years. But Yuuri had proven his love. Wolfram remembered how Yuuri looked at him two months ago. Yuuri's love for Wolfram had been (and still is) completely sincere and pure.

Yuuri had kissed him back then. It was their first _real_ kiss. Yuuri had kissed him because he had actually wanted to. He had intiated the kiss. Of course, they both kissed after that - Wolfram didn't count how many times - and all of them were precious to Wolfram. Irreplaceable. But first kisses are always the most special.

Wolfram's thoughts were interrupted by a young girl who was slowly walking through the halls and she looked lost, trembling slightly and her onyx eyes looked blurry. Wolfram's eyes widened as he noticed her dark hair and obsidian eyes that were eerily similar to Yuuri's. His eyes widened. Is that ...? Is it possible? Did Yuuri cheat on with with another woman? His stomach churned. He felt like throwing up. Worse than being on a boat or ship. A deep voice chimed in his head. _"Just for a while, would it hurt to trust him?"_ Conrad had said to him.

He grinned interally. _Damn that half-human. I don't need you to remind me. I trust Yuuri._

He smiled as he approached her. She stared at him walking curiously. He knelt down, his head in level with the girl's, the smile still evident on his face,"What are you doing here? Are you lost?" he asked curiously. "I-I don't know." she responded, stammering. "Are you OK?" he asked, his eyes full of worry.

"I-I'll be OK. I have to be strong," she said, trembling,"Sho-chan said that, even if you're scared, you have to remain strong and never cry." she quaked in fear. Even while talking about having to be strong, she was trembling. She even had tears at the corners of her eyes. Wolfram smiled to himself. This girl was quite admirable.

Wolfram stared at the girl and thought what he could do to make her feel better. He looked back on his childhood and remembered the times where he would get angry when Gwendal didn't allow him to practice swordsmanship with Conrart and Gunter. He would go crying to his mother and she would -

With a hesitant nod, Wolfram wrapped his arms around the girl's frail arms. She immediately tensed, however gradually relaxed to his touch. He continued to embrace her, feeling really comforted by her presence. The girl stopped trembling but wrapped her tiny arms around Wolfram's tightly. Wolfram felt her relax, perhaps a little too much. He hesitantly let go of her, only to find her asleep with a content smile on her face. "Wolphram..." She mumbled, catching Wolfram by surprise. He ponders where she knows his name from and ultimately gives up. Deciding to get her to rest on his and Yuuri's bed, Wolfram picks her up bridal style carefully, and slowly walks his way to his chambers.

Wolfram was met with many servants, soldiers and many others who were severely disappointed upon learning that the child Lord von Bielefelt was holding was indeed not his and the Maoh's. They would sigh heavyly and get back to their work, sulking. This reaction was the most evident on the three maids, Doria, Lasanga and Sangria.

He eventually reached the door (Fortunately, as Wolfram was getting tired of the disappointed sighs) and carefully turned its knob, as he wouldn't want to wake the little girl. He walked into the room, his footsteps almost soundless, spotting the gigantic bed. He carefully placed the little girl on the bed, supporting her head with his pillow. She made a noise and turned, snuggling deeply into his pillow. _How cute._ He smiled softly. He proceeded to get out of the room and back to his work, but the soft, weak grasp of the girl stopped him in his tracks. He looked back at her. She was still sound asleep, her hand grasping his. He smiled, _I guess a few minutes won't hurt._

He slowly got into the bed, his hand still grasping hers. The bed made a slight noise as he lied next to her. He felt the sunshine on him and the warmth it emitted. _The weather is great today,_ he noted as he felt himself quickly falling asleep. The combination of the great weather and sunshine and the girl lying next to him was a great comfort that not sleeping was impossible. His eye lids eventually felt too heavy for him to carry and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

.

"Your Majesty! Where are you!" Gunter calls loudly, running through the castle. Behind him are Gwendal and Conrart. Conrart had enlisted their help in finding the child transformed Yuuri. Despite Conrart's protests and saying that it would be more effective to split up, Gunter kept saying how he wanted to see the 'heavenly pure soul that His Majesty was when he was young first' (Then he gave a long speech about how he imagined His Majesty when he was younger and kept thanking Shinou for this opportunity and would've spent hours rambling if not for Gwendal's short fuse, which Conrart felt grateful for the first time in his life.) and despite Conrart saying that he and Anissina saw Yuuri's child form first, Gunter was not persuaded so easily.

So now they were searching the castle for the transformed Yuuri. "What shall we do? We can't find him and i'm not exactly free. He's probably in the one of the gardens or with Wolfram perhaps," Gwendal hissed. "Ah!" Conrart suddenly exclaims loudly,"Wolfram and His Majesty's room!" he belts.

"It's certainly a possiblity. Let's head there then." says Gunter seriously. Though all on his mind was seeing His Majesty safe and sound as soon as possible. He might've gotten seriously injured or the like. He might even be outside the castle grounds. Gunter fretted thinking about that possibility. He removed any thoughts from his head and dashed to His Majesty's chamber, praying Shinou to keep him safe.

Soon they reach the room door, heavyly panting. They ran so quickly. Conrart soon regained his breath and places his hand on the golden knob, slowing turning it.

They were met with the beaming sunlight, blinding them momentarily. What they saw next was not very expected. Wolfram and Yuuri, holding hands and sleeping on the bed, looking so peaceful.

Soon all three of them were beaming with smiles, even Gwendal had a soft smile on his face. "These two can truly find love in each other in any form," Conrart smirked, aware of how cheesy he sounded, but it was true.

"That's true love i guess," Gunter marvels, widely grinning from ear to ear.

"I can't believe i'm saying this, but this invention of Anissina was kind of a good thing," says Gwendal softly,"Just don't tell her i said that. She'll rip my heart out with experiments," he whimpers.

Conrart and Gunter laugh softly,"Well, shall we leave them for a while?" inquires Conrart. Gunter and Conrart both turn to Gwendal, who stares at them for a couple of seconds and smiles,"I guess we can give them a break,"

He walkes out, the sides of his lips still upturned,"However we should get back to work." his tone gets all serious again,"Ahh come on! Just when i think you're going to offer us a break," complained Gunter childishly,"We can't afford to slack off, Gunter." states Conrart, a soft smile adorning his face.

"True. We've got to make up for all the work they keep missing out."

"Well, how about we work our asses off and get some drinks?" Conrart suggests, and he's met with an overly enthusiastic Gunter and a reluctant Gwendal.

"You guys truly never change," He mutters, sighing. Though, he was secretly relieved.

.

After a while, Anissina finished the antidote and made the child Yuuri drink it, assuring him that it wasn't anything bitter and that it was very delicious. After the child-Yuuri drank it, he weakly complained about its disgusting taste, before falling asleep once more. Apparently, it had come with a potent sleeping effect, and the child slept for about 4 hours. Conrart placed some clothes near him, and got everyone out, since it was possible that Yuuri would be naked when he woke up. Very surprisingly, Wolfram had been the first one to go out. When they pointed it out, he had blushed a deep red as if he had a fever and stammered non-understandable words. They only caught the word 'Yuuri' but not anything else. It was highly doubted that the blond had spoken actual words.

After aimlessly walking around the castle for about 2 hours (Wolfram so so regrets wasting so much time with an adorable cat that he happened to find, wandering through the gardens. Cats happen to be his guilty pleasure) The blond decided to return to his troops, and took over their training from Keith. Which had been a good thing, because Keith was a very strict trainer, more strict than Wolfram himself. "Did you have fun with His Majesty Yuuri?" one of the soldiers yelled, causing Wolfram to blush deeply, and yell back at the soldiers. The soldiers were extremely amused by his reaction, and teased their Lord to the point of him cancelling practice, something that they were really surprised at. They were all overjoyed by the fact that practice had been cancelled until their Lord told them that they would have double the practice tomorrow, partly because they didn't practice enough today, but mostly because he wanted to torment them.

They complained and whined, only shutting up when Wolfram shot them a glare, really annoyed and went back inside the castle.

And Wolfram's troops knew better than to annoy him when he's angry.

Wolfram paced through the halls (He does that _alot_ ) looking for Yuuri's office. Since training his troops was the only thing he had to do until this evening, he was going to see if Yuuri needed help.

He (finally) found Yuuri's office, and barged in without knocking, only to find Yuuri diligently signing papers. Yuuri looked surprised when he saw Wolfram, who entered the room, closing the door behind him. "Wolfram!" Yuuri exclaimed in surprise, "What are you doing here? I thought you were training with your troops,"

"I . . . . cancelled practice," Wolfram softly admitted. Of course, Yuuri looked surprised, before his expression morphed into amusement, "Heeh~" He purred softly, making Wolfram blush softly,"What?!"

Yuuri giggled softly,"Nothing. It's just that you have days where you slack off," he teased, smiling.

"I'm not slacking off!" the blond said in embarrassment, blushing. He was slightly regretting letting his troops go. He knew Yuuri would tease him to no end.

"Oh _really_?"

"I'm not,"

" _Really?"_

"Yup,"

"If you're not, close your eyes,"

"Huh?"

"Just do it,"

"Fine." Wolfram gently closed his eye-lids, confused. "What's this -" He was silenced by a pair of wet, gentle lips that came crashing on his own. The kiss was soft, a little clumsy and tentative. The kiss was brief as Yuuri separated their lips and smiled at him warmly. Wolfram could only stare at him in shock. Yuuri soon exited the room, not before giving him another glance. Wolfram was still unmoving as the door clicked shut, before the blond stiffly reached for his lips with the tip of his finger, softly feeling it, as if feeling Yuuri's lips on his. He slowly felt angry. _That bastard! He always manages to catch me off guard, aiming for my weak spot! That cheater!_

Wolfram then remembers the smile that Yuuri gave him. That warm smile that always managed to cheer him up or cause him to feel nervous excitement. The one that Yuuri saves for him but no one else. The one that made him fall in love with Yuuri.

And Wolfram finds himself, once again, falling in love with Yuuri.

.

 _Author's Note: Finally! I've been freed from this chapter! Don't get my wrong. This is probably the chapter that i've had most fun with (and the longest) due to the amount of fluff. Just that whenever i finish a chapter, i feel some sort of accomplishment._

 _Anyway, look forward to the next chapter!_

 _Written by: Tropicalnight_


End file.
